Operation: Z.E.R.O.
Operation Z.E.R.O. is the first made-for-TV movie for the animated television series Codename: Kids Next Door. It originally aired on Friday, August 11, 2006 on Cartoon Network. A DVD release is planned. This will be released widescreen. As of July 2007 the DVD release hasn't got a release date, and soon, as of 2009. Summary The enemies of the Kids Next Door, led by Father, join forces to resurrect the Ultimate Evil: Grandfather, a tyrant who once ruled the world many years ago when most of the villains were on the planet into his obedient "Senior Citizombies" slaves who are forced to make tapioca to refuel Grandfather so he can find and destroy the Book of K.N.D. The Kids Next Door are quickly overrun and defeated. It falls upon Numbah One to locate the KND's only hope for salvation, the legendary hero Numbah Zero. In the process, Numbah One learns some startling revelations about the origins of the Kids Next Door, his arch-enemies Father and the Delightful Children from Down the Lane, and even his own family history. Plot The movie opens in a place that looks very much like Industrial Revolution-era Britain with massive factories covering the landscape and child widespread labor. All of this was controlled by the evil old man later known as Grandfather (though referred to as Pappy by his two sons). However, his two sons stumble across into a secret chamber which contains 2x4 technology as well as the Book of K.N.D. a legendary book that contains information how to create 2x4 technology as well as information recorded by previous KND operatives. One of his sons plans to use these resources to rebel against Grandfather while the other one balks and runs away. The son who stay and dons sunglasses much similar to Numbah One's, leads a revolt, and successfully defeats Grandfather, leading to "The 7th Generation of the KND". This son will forever known as Numbah Zero (since his brother said he had zero chance against Grandfather), the greatest KND operative of all time. However, so much time has passed, many regard the story as a mere legend, few believe that Numbah Zero ever existed anymore. In the present day, Numbuh One tells the story, claiming that if he ever found the Book of KND, he would write only five words: "I am Kids Next Door". He is then given an order by Numbuh 86 to deliver something to the Kids Next Door Seriously Cool Museum of Artifacts and Stuff. Much to Numbuh One's frustration, his important delivery turns out to be an ice cream cone for its tour guide, Numbuh 101. Midway into the tour, a coalition of KND villains simultaneously attacks both the KND Museum and Moonbase. Sector V manages to repel both attacks, but Numbuh One draws flak from Numbuh 362 for disobeying orders by going to the museum first. Numbuh 362 reveals that she was going to give a new rank to Numbuh 1 but instead changes her mind, and gives it to an extremely happy Numbuh 86. When it is discovered that the Recommissioning Module (a device capable of putting the information that someone has been decommissioned of back in their memory) has been stolen, Numbuh One goes to retrieve the module from the villains, but falls into a trap. Father captures Numbuh One and, using one of his boogers to activate the module, restores the memories of his father, who turns out to be the infamous Grandfather himself. Grandfather quickly usurps Father's position as leader of the KND villains, and begins to turn everybody into obedient Senior Citizombies (when they touch someone, they turn them into a Senior Citizombie), including the villains and adults. His influence spreads across the globe, and transforms KND treehouses into tapioca-making fatcories quickly. On Moonbase, operatives are battling invading Senior Citizombies. Numbuh 1, angry at himself, stays at the convention center while Cree turns Numbuh 5 into an evil Senior Citizombie. Numbuhs 362, 86, 2, 3, and 4 are trying to figure out what to do. Numbuh 2 decides to remodel the birthday suits so that they protect the person who wears one from Senior Citizombification. Numbuh 2 needs a device back at Sector V's treehouse, so Numbuh 3 volunteers to go with Numbuh 4 to get it. They find Tommy-who gets turned into a Citizombie, and other Citizombies. Numbuh 3 is turned into one and turns Numbuh 4 into one by kissing him. Numbuh 362 tells him he'll have to finish without the device and Numbuh 86 guards him, who works in a closet and finishes about four. Numbuhs 362, 86, and 2 are soon transformed, and Numbuh 1 remains the last un-citizombified operative (excluding the Delightful Children from Down the Lane). In desperation, Numbuh One uses a DNA tracker (the KNDNA tracker, given to him by Numbuh 101) and the Recommissioning Module to track down Numbuh Zero in hopes of recommissioning him. When the signal leads him to his own home, Numbuh One comes to the shocking realization that his father ,Monty, is Numbuh Zero, and that the Book of KND has been in a secret chamber (the Treehouse of Coolness) under his house all these years (and he has been scanning the whole treehouse but has NO idea it was right down there). After a chase with zombie hamsters, Numbuh One recommissions his father, and the restored Numbuh Zero takes him to Father's house, where it is revealed that Father is Numbuh Zero's brother, making Father Numbuh One's uncle and Grandfather his actual grandfather (to his shock). It is also revealed, through the use of the Recommissioning Module, that the Delightful Children from Down the Lane are actually the long-lost Sector Z, who were kidnapped and permanently brainwashed in a "delightfulization" experiment gone awry. The module restores their memories, but will only have a temporary effect (about an hour). Meanwhile, Grandfather won't rest until he personally destroys the Book of KND, which contains the only weapon capable of defeating him: hope. Numbuh One and Sector Z make their way to the Moonbase while Numbuh Zero and Father (a.k.a. Ben) stays behind to face Grandfather with the book of KND. On the Moonbase, Numbuh One and Sector Z manage to defeat the zombified Sector V and activate the Moonbase's most powerful weapon. Unfortunately, Sector Z reverse back to their evil selves and attack Numbuh One. Numbuh One manages to defeat the DCFDTL by sending them into deep space, but not before the targeting system is destroyed. Numbuh One switches to manual targeting, but it requires four other members to operate. Fortunately, Numbuh Two's suits are able to partially reverse Grandfather's aging effects (mostly, but Numbuh Two's feet always kick Numbuh One, Numbuh Three's hair and hands, Numbuh Four's hands and part of Numbuh Five's face is still evil but they can still control them except for numbuh two's kicking), and Sector V uses the weapon to literally drop the entire Moonbase on top of Grandfather. Grandfather easily survives the impact (he asks rhetorically, and said "Monty, Monty, Monty, Did you honestly believe that a mere 39-gazillion tons of red-hot metal and duct tape would crush me?"), but is actually lured into the Decommissioning Chamber by Numbuh Zero, which results in the both of them getting their memories erased. With Grandfather defeated, the world turns back to normal. When Numbuh One attempts to Recommission Numbuh Zero once again, he comes across a recorded message from Numbuh Zero telling him that he has destroyed the Recommissioning Module and that he would rather not have his memories restored so that he could complete his greatest mission of all: being a good father (Numbuh One cried)Monty comes along and reassures Nigel who hugs his father. Numbuh 362 gives him Numbuh 86's promotion but Numbuh 1 declines the offer. One month later, the existence of Numbuh Zero is public knowledge and considered fact. The Moonbase has been completely rebuilt and is incredibly larger and better than the previous one. It also now contains a massive statue honoring Numbuh Zero. Numbuh One, who now has possession of the Book of KND, writes his entry into the book. The entry consists of only five words: "WE are Kids Next Door (as opposed to "I am Kids Next Door" as he stated he would write at start of film)." Trivia *The poster for the film looks similar for the one for Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace . The similarities are the main characters are going downwards, the villain is hovering above (Grandfather-Darth Maul) and the slogans are similar (Every Saga has a Beginning- Every Hero Starts from Zero). *Numbuh 4 counted 3, W, 9 down before the Pretzel Salt Incident of the film. This shows he thinks w is a number, and can't count. *Numbuh 65.3, Numbuh 74.239, Numbuh Infinity, and Numbuh 6 did not appear in this film. Also including Lizzie Devine, but she was mentioned. *This is the first time Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4 kissed each other. Also, the only time as well. *This film is available at the iTunes store. It is credited as a regular season episode rather than a movie. It's labeled under "No Season". Notes *Team episode, more centered on Numbuh 1 *'Z.E.R.O.' stands for "Zero Explanation Reveals Origins" *'Villains:' Grandfather, Senior Citizombies, Father, DCFDTL, Cree Lincoln, Chad Dickson, Stickybeard and the Candy Pirates, Dumb John Silver, Mr. Boss, Toilenator, an unnamed villain in a chameleon suit, both versions of the Ice Cream Men, Common Cold, Knightbrace, Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb, The Proper Patrol, Gramma Stuffum (and her food minions), Crazy Old Cat Lady, Mr. Fizz, Count Spankulot, an unnamed lightbulb-themed villain, Mega Mom and Destructo Dad, Chester, The Great Lenny Puttinski, The Parent Teacher Organization of Eradicating Youngsters, Mr. Mogul and Simon, Dodgeball Wizard, Professor Bob, Miss Goodwall, Big Brother, Robin Food and his Hungry Men, the bag-headed cashier, an unknown villain in a purple and yellow outfit, and an unnamed villain in a costume that resembles Sheep from Sheep in the Big City. Almost all of the villains are turned into Senior Citizombies by Grandfather, as are almost all of the KND operatives. *'Operative debuts:' Numbuhs 101, 363, 0 *'KND Technology used:' S.C.A.M.P.E.R.-S.O.O.P.R.E.M.E. (Shabby Camper Actually Makes Perfect Emergency Rescue Shuttle Obviously Overdone Providing Really Excellent Massive Extras), KNDNA Tracker, Numbuh Zero's Recommissioning Device, V.A.C.D.O.O.M. (Very Airy Cannon Delivery Oscillating Oomph Massively) *'Villains Technology used:' Sweet Revenge, Pirate Ships, Gum Cannons, and ships *Beside Chad Dickson, the Delightful Children From Down The Lane and Father are the other only villains that didn't get turned into a Senior Citizombie *The anticipating word Senior Citizombie is a pun on Senior Citizen.